After Mocking Jay
by HPHPHP
Summary: another Effie Haymitch story. again NO beta so sorry. Effie comes to district twelve and she and Haymitch have some things to solve. SUPER SHORT chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Its been almost a year since the rebels won when I get her phone call. " Hello Effie! Its me Katniss" she says kinda sounding nervous. "Katniss dear, how are you? And Peeta?" I ask her but I don't ask about Haymitch. He's probably passed out in his house. "us? We well..there's a little one on the way!" I squeal and accidentally drop the phone. Oops. After I pick up the phone she starts to talk again "well Effie we wanted to know if you would be the Godmother! Please it would mean the world to us" i squeal once more "really?" I ask and she says "yes Effie. But there is one condition- come and live with us in district twelve" I can hear Peeta telling her that I would be staying in one of the victor's houses but I don't know. Moving to district twelve? That's major. "Katniss I need to think about it ok? Its a big change." she agrees and we say our goodbyes.

Its been a few days and I finally made up my mind. Im headed to district twelve. 


	2. Chapter 2

As I arrive I find the place in ruins and all I want to do is leave and not look back. But I don't because I told Katniss I would come. Buildings in ruins and so much ash I'm sinking into it from my heels. Everything is in ruins from the Capitol's firebombs which destroyed the houses in the Seam to the Justice Building. After a while I see the Victor's Village which is clearly untouched. As I walk towards the village, in the house with the most damage, I see someone looking at me. 


	3. Chapter 3

That's when I see her. Walking towards us and carrying so much luggage that I barely recognize her, if it wasn't for her pink hair popping out. It seems as she has spoted me and I move away from the window...why is she here? What does she want? Should I ask her? Help her? Last time I saw her I kissed her but I was drunk. I decide that I'm going to talk to her because the worst thing she could do to me is slap me because I abandon her. Left her in the clutches of the Capitol to be tortured. No I don't want to think about that. I change into a clean shirt, hey, better look good if im getting slaped by Effie Trinket. 


	4. Chapter 4

I fling the door open "why hello there, Effie what brings you to district twelve?" and the moment I said that she dropped everything. I look at her, dress in pink as always "what are you doing here?" she looks nervous but she says "oh um well Katniss invited me Hay..Hay.." she cant even say my name "my name is Haymitch. Haymitch. Haaaayymitch." she rolls her eyes at me "im not stupid" I laugh "do you want to come in? For a drink or something?" she raises an eyebrow "um not I dont drink." I laugh once more "you think if I had alcohol I would be here talking to you?" she's surprised. "since when? Shortages? Did Katniss dump it out?" I shrug. "I stopped drinking" I say and again she's suprised "since when?" I laugh in her face "no. Theres actually a shortage. You actually thought I gave it up? Wow and you say you're not stupid." I see a hurt expression but then her face hardens "hmm of course you wouldnt! Thats all you do! Drink drink drink! That and hurt my feelings! You drunken bastard!" Effie picks her stuff up and leaves. I have a feeling she wasnt talking about me calling her stupid. 


	5. Chapter 5

I walk to Katniss and Peeta's house where they are already on the porch waiting for me. Peeta comes and helps me with my luggage " oh my you have so much luggage" I smile at him and I hug Katniss. She's pretty big because I can feel her bump while I hug her. We go inside and drink tea while we snack on Peeta's cookies. "we saw that you went to visit Haymitch, Effie" says Katniss i nod not knowing what to say. "yes I did but he was..not very welcoming" I tell them but Peeta has a strange look on his face "what Peeta?" I ask him. He shrugs "well I always thought that you and Haymitch had a thing, you know?" leave it to Peeta to make me blush as red as a tomato. I hold my head up high and say "what a ridiculous thing to say! Me and him never, as you say had a thing" I leave and without saying goodbye 


	6. Chapter 6

I'm not angry but I'm not happy at Peeta right now. How could he say that me and Haymitch possibly have a thing. Whatever a thing might be anyways. Peeta was there when Haymitch kissed me that night but Peeta KNEW he was drunk. I know what I did was wrong on a so many levels. But I couldn't resist kissing him back. Haymitch's lips were rough and tasted like alcohol but I didn't care. That night was... I bump into Gale's mom Hazelle and she smiles at me. " Effie dear! Mayor Undersee told me to give you these." in her hands there's a pair of keys. "oh. What house do these belong to?" she smiles widely at me "I don't know! That's the best part! When the victors picked their houses they get a pair a keys out of a ball and they go around trying to find the house they belong to. So now they have a bunch of mixed up keys" she walks off saying goodbye, leaving me in the grass with my luggage and a pair of keys I don't know to which house belongs too. 


	7. Chapter 7

I see Effie on their yard with keys in her hands and a expression I haven't seen in a while. Confusion. I've only seen that expression twice. Once because I took her clipboard and he didn't know what or where to be. The second time was when I kissed her that day. She had kissed me back with her soft lips but when we pulled away I saw he expression I see right now. I laugh to myself because I see her staring at the keys. Poor Effie. She'll have to walk around and find her house. I suppose she decides to leave her stuff here because it would be a pain to carry all THAT around. I live across Peeta and Katniss so that house is not a possibility for her. Effie starts with he house on The Mellark's street. One by one all the doors to the houses reject the keys in her hand. She starts to look unhappy because she takes off her heels an throws them towards her luggage. What Impresses me is that she's a few houses away with a lot of distance between her an the luggage and the shoes land on top of it. Damn. That girl has an arm on her. Effie finally crosses the street after the last house also said no. She's getting closer and closer to my house when I realize that there's only two houses left. One on my right and left. I guess she noticed that after she tried the house on my right because her face changes and she doesn't look very happy. In fact she tears her wig off and throws on the ground and steps on it. Wow Effie. Not too happy living next to old Haymitch? Aren't you? 


	8. Chapter 8

I've been walking around trying to find my house for a few hours now and I finally realized where it is. Next to Haymitch. My luck right? It's hot outside and I'm not in the best mood so I tear my pink wig off. My blonde hair fall out and I feel relived. I don't know why I still dress like the Capitol. They tortured me. I feel better now with no shoes or wig but makeup still covers my face like paint does on a canvas. I go back to pick up my luggage but I leave my wig. That was my past. I open the door to my house and it's breath taking. The walls are white and in front of me there is a glass table with flowers. The chandelier hangs above the table and to my sides there are stairs leading up to the second floor. After I see the house I start to unpack when I realize there are three bags missing. Crap. I have to go back. 


	9. Chapter 9

I laugh by myself realizing that Effie left some luggage on my yard. I go and pick it up knowing she won't visit me if she doesn't need to. Now she has to. Two duffle bags which are heavy. I open the pest on to see that there's a bunch of shoes. Too many for me to count I suppose. The next bag has well..her undergarments. I laugh thinking about my Effie and that I always thought she wore granny panties but obviously she doesn't. Pink red and black lace was all he closed the duffle and put them in the closet by the door. If she ever comes to get them,which she will, that would be the last place she looks. I peer through the window to see Effie walking towards their neighbors. Hmmm If only she knew I has some of her luggage. 


End file.
